User blog:DA151874/Merry Christmas To All
I just want to say some appreciations to everyone on the wiki that I know, so here, my Christmas present to the wiki. JDizzleII You were like my best friend on the wiki for the longest time. We both relate in so many ways, we both like the same things, and we both have good senses of humor. I just want to thank you for always being there for me. I hope we can share more happy memories in 2015. TonicHedgefox The one brony on the wiki I really talk to a lot, and after many accusations about negative things, you always keep high spirits. It is a joy to discuss things with you and play your games. Dfrthyui We had some ups and downs, but I really value as a great friend with a great sense of humor. Keep it up, bud :) Mr. Xeno A relatively new member, and I have only had a couple chat sessions with you, but you are a very kind person and I hope we can get to know each other more in 2015. GoombaGames Me and you always had a rivalry with edits and the leaderboard, and I like chatting with you. You are a very reasonable guy. Villianger Hoo boy, we had a rough start, didn't we? But we became good friends, helping each other with each others games, and there is nothing I like more than an enemy becoming a friend. KnucklesSilver7 VERY VERY talented, and you listen to me when I discuss the tiers. I love talking to you, and I wish I could do it more. RektarFamilyFriendly Sorry for the interview problem.... hehe... Well, you are funny, smart, and very nice to talk to, and I am sure everyone would agree. Mightyzinn You were like honestly a celebrity to me when you came on chat, I was so excited for Carbon Fighters and when you even addressed me it was like a dream come true. You are very good at building hype :) Now that I can talk to you more often, It's just so cool! Pegg You are a nice guy. I feel like I should have more to say than that, but I need to get to know you better XP Heres to a great 2015 for our friendship :) Jumpheart You are a cool cat. You are just purr-fect in lots of ways and you make my heart jump when I can talk to you xp Xaton5000 Hi Xaton! I want to talk to you more like Knux, but for the time I have been able to chat was awesome. Please be on chat some more so we can talk! Ladsworld You are a really nice guy and can be funny and stuff. Anyways, I admire how much you know about Megaman. We should chat about that sometime. TimmyBrock You don't know how excited I was when I first got to talk to you, like you were totally awesome because you made the wiki..... And now I know you are just plain awesome! You are smart, funny, enthusiastic, and you probably are on MKS wiki in a lot more healthy doses than me. AND OF COURSE WwwWario You are one of my idols. The simple fact that I have talked to you is overwhelmingly awesome, and you are incredibly talented and nice. I really like your accent BTW :) I wish I could say stuff like I would always be there for you, but it would almost be insulting to someone as amazing as you. Talking to you is like talking to someone like Masahiro Sakurai, no joke, that's how much I like your work. Have a very merry Christmas and keep up the great work in MKS, FNAW, and any games in the future ;) If you weren't on here, It just means I want to get to know you better, and I don't want to give false info! Some runner ups that I want to talk to more is Epicnail and Gym Leader Mia. Category:Blog posts